warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Flora
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |rogue=Flora |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Outcast, ''Sign of the Moon |deadbooks=Unknown }} Flora is a dark brown-and-white she-cat with green eyes. History In the Power of Three arc ''Outcast :Flora is among the group of rogues who start to live in the mountains near the Tribe of Rushing Water. :When Stoneteller threatens the rogues of driving them from the mountains as they did before, Flora states to him that the Tribe wasn't a motive to leave the mountains, they left due to finding a better place with more prey, not by force. Stoneteller continues to try to persuade the intruders, but his speech is cut short when Flora leaps from the boulder she crouched on, and yowls furiously while fastening her claws on Night's shoulders, ensuing a fight. :As the journeying cats reach the mountains, they are encountered by a patrol of intruders made up of Stripes, Flick, and Flora. When Stripes taunts the Tribe cats, Flora jokes that they're probably scared. The conversation soon becomes boring to the intruders and a cat from the intruders' patrol asks what they are going to do with the Tribe and Clan cats. Night rebukes this statement telling them that they have no right to steal the Tribe's prey. Flora instantly retorts who gave the right to the Tribe and is praised for her barbed statement. :Later, during the confrontation with the rogues, Lionpaw recognizes Flora coming out from the den. In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''Sign of the Moon'' :A Tribe patrol hears the screams of a cat in danger, and Splash recognizes the cat as Flora being attacked and dragged off by a hawk. The Clan cats urge the Tribe cats to help her, but they are reluctant, as Flora was on Tribe territory, and was a former enemy to the Tribe. The Tribe cats are hesitant, but eventually, they agree to help, and rush off to help Flora. :While the Tribe cats are trying to hold the bird down by jumping on it's wings, Dovewing imagined that the bird's talons were gripping Flora even tighter once the fight insued. :As Foxleap joins the fight, the eagle releases Flora with a shriek of rage. She falls to the ground, stunned, but still alive. However, the eagle takes off with another cat, Swoop, and that cat dies. :When the eagle flies away, Flora gets to her paws shakily and the group of intruders collects themselves. They each glance at each other with guilt in their eyes. :As Dovewing writhes in agony, all the intruders, including Flora, were standing silently, though Flora was standing shakily. Soon after, Dovewing meows some encouraging words to Foxleap saying that the eagle could've taken Flora and the Tribe and Clan cats start to head off when a black tom hesitantly stops them. He thanks the Tribe cats on behalf of Flora and the other cat on the patrol looking awkward, embarrassed, and guilty. Quotes External links * Notes and references ru:Флора pl:Flora nl:Flora de:Flora fr:Flora fi:Flora Category:Outcast characters Category:Rogues Category:Females Category:Clanless cats Category:Minor characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters